Transferring fluids into and out of relatively large containers may present a challenge, as conventional couplers may not provide a means for coupling the container with an inlet or outlet conduit. Thus, there would be a substantial advantage in providing a conversion fitting and a method of producing and using a conversion fitting which can fluidicly couple a conduit, for example a garden hose, to a container, for example a drum, to facilitate the transfer of fluid therebetween.